


Baby's Bubble Bath

by trixie_moon



Series: Nekoma 2.0 [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baby Names, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bubble Bath, Gen, Kimi Is Best Baby, Kozume Kenma is a Good Dad, KuroKen are parents, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Dad, M/M, Parenthood, of an adorable video of Yuuki Kaji, so I had to make Kenma do it with his daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixie_moon/pseuds/trixie_moon
Summary: “Alright, here we go Kimi,” said Kenma. “Let’s see if your Oto-chan can count to 100 okay?”He smiled at her and adjusted himself on the mat next to the bathtub, grabbing a small box of multicolored rubber balls.At the same time, Tetsuro crept over to the door, watching his husband play with their daughter. His hazel eyes shone fondly, and he pulled out his phone to record them.ORKenma and his seven month old daughter play during bathtime. Kuroo records all of it.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Nekoma 2.0 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907122
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95
Collections: Creative Chaos Discord Recs





	Baby's Bubble Bath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fanfiction_King](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_King/gifts).



“All right, Kimi. It’s time for your bath with Oto-chan, okay?” said Kenma softly. Kimi, being too young to accurately form words yet, simply babbled nonsense. Tetsuro had told him that this was quite good, as it meant she was practicing for when she would be able to speak. 

However, judging from the _amount_ of babbling that Kimi did, Kenma knew his daughter would be extremely talkative. He sighed with a mixture of fondness and annoyance. He’d hoped for a quiet child, but he didn’t love Kimi any less. Not when she always was content around him (and thankfully only fussy with Tetsuro).

Kenma lowered Kimi into the bath and she smiled and babbled happily. Kenma smiled back at her and reached for Kimi’s favorite baby soap, which reminded Kenma of apple pie. He lathered his hands with it and started to create bubbly suds in the water, mulling over what to entertain her with. 

Tetsuro had _also_ told him that it was never too early to start showing children little things, like how to count. Of course, he’d also told Kenma that Kimi was still too young for videogames, so he’d had to find an alternative until she was a bit older.

While Kenma was still quite unsure of parenting a baby, Tetsuro had thrown himself into researching babies alongside his doctoral studies. So, Kenma mustered up his cheer and began to address Kimi with a soft, excited voice as Tetsuro had shown him. It was...odd, certainly, but Kimi always listened with as rapt an attention a baby of nine and a half months could offer him, so he went along with it. Better than having her ignore him, like she often ignored Tetsuro.

“Alright, here we go Kimi,” said Kenma. “Let’s see if your Oto-chan can count to 100 okay?”

He smiled at her and adjusted himself on the mat next to the bathtub, grabbing a small box of multicolored rubber balls. 

At the same time, Tetsuro crept over to the door, watching his husband play with their daughter. His hazel eyes shone fondly, and he pulled out his phone to record them. 

“Ichi,” he began, holding one of the balls and dumping it into a bowl in the tub. 

“Ni,” Kenma added another ball to the bowl.

“San,” and in went the third ball.

“Shi,” and Kimi babbled as she watched a fourth ball fall into the bowl.

“Go,” Kenma let a fifth ball plop into the bowl.

“Roku,” and then there were six balls.

“Shichi and hachi are next,” said Kenma, letting the seventh and eighth rubber balls fall into the bowl with a _plop!_

“Then there’s ku,” in went a ninth ball, “And ju.” Now there were ten multicolored balls in the bowl.

Kimi babbled happily and sloshed the water around. Kenma gave a small smile and asked Kimi, “Do you want to continue?” Taking her happy babbling as an assent, Kenma grinned and continued. 

“Here are the tens now! Ju ichi, ju ni!” Down went two more balls. 

“Ju san, ju shi.” Now there were fourteen little balls in the bowl.

“Ju go, ju roku.” Kenma took a breath before continuing, with sixteen balls.

“Ju shichi,” 17 balls now.

“Ju hachi, ju ku. Ni-ju!” 18, 19, and now 20 balls were nestled in the bowl. 

Kimi batted at the balls and Kenma muffled a snicker at the impatience of his daughter. How much it reminded him of Tetsuro. “Kimi, _no._ I’m still not done. We only got to 20, let’s keep going.” Kimi babbled more baby nonsense.

Kenma dropped his hands into the hot water of the tub, tickling his daughter gently, her laughter echoing around the tiled room. “Ni-ju ichi, ni-ju ni, ni-ju san, and ni-ju shi,” Kimi giggled as 24 balls sat in the bowl and began to roll around whenever she swatted the bowl. 

Kenma smiled. “Ni-ju go, ni-ju roku!” and two more fell from his hand. “Ni-ju shichi, ni-ju hachi, ni-ju ku. SAN JU!” Now thirty small balls rolled around the bowl. Kimi babbled more baby nonsense excitedly.

“San-ju ichi, san-ju ni, san-ju san, san-ju shi, san-ju go, san-ju roku, san-ju shichi, san-ju hachi, san-ju ku,” said Kenma and in went balls number 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, and 39. 

“Yon-ju,” in went the 40th ball. 

“Yon-ju ichi, yon-ju ni.” Kenma was settling into a comfortable rhythm. 

“Yon-ju san, yon-ju shi, yon-ju go, yon-ju roku.” 

By this point Kimi had stopped trying to play with the balls, simply opting to watch them fall from Kenma’s fingers with great interest. Now 46 balls were nestled in the bowl. 

Tetsuro smiled and watched as Kenma continued to play with Kimi, still filming everything on his phone. 

“Yon-ju shichi, yon-ju hachi, yon-ju ku.” said Kenma. “Go-ju!” and down went the fiftieth ball. 

_I’m halfway there._

“Go-ju ichi, go-ju ni, go-ju san, go-ju shi. Go-ju-go, go-ju roku.” 56 balls down, 44 more to go. “Go-ju shichi, go-ju hachi, go-ju ku!” Kimi giggled again and Tetsuro’s smile grew even fonder. Kenma really was an amazing father, though he’d been so apprehensive of Kimi at first. It reminded Tetsuro of when he and Kenma were first friends.

“Roku-ju!” said Kenma. Kimi laughed again and sloshed water everywhere. “Roku-ju ichi, roku-ju ni, roku-ju san, roku-ju shi.” 64 rubber balls were balanced in the bowl now. “Roku-ju-go, roku-ju-roku, roku-ju shichi, roku-ju hachi, roku-ju-ku.” 69 little balls stacked neatly in the bowl. Kenma thought it looked nice. 

“Nana-ju!” said Kenma, adding the 70th ball to their neat little pile. Kimi laughed again. Tetsuro took a picture of them. Neither Kenma or Kimi had noticed him yet. “Nana-ju ichi, nana-ju ni, nana-ju san, nana-ju shi, nana-ju go, nana-ju roku. Nana-ju shichi,” 77 balls now. “nana-ju hachi, nana-ju ku.” Kenma gave a breathy pant and smiled at Kimi again. She was still squealing, and Kenma’s face only made her squeals louder as he tickled her.

“Hachi-ju.” 80 balls now. 

Kenma gave a breathy sigh of annoyance and muttered, “100 is pretty long, but I’ll do my best.” 

Kimi didn’t understand and simply laughed at her father’s pinched face. Tetsurou snickered as well. How he loved Kenma’s strange facial expressions. 

But Kenma resolved to count even _faster_ to reach 100. Then no one would laugh at him. “Hachi-ju ichi, hachi-ju ni, hachi-ju san, hachi-ju shi, hachi-ju go, hachi-ju roku, hachi-ju shichi, hachi-ju hachi.” 88 balls now. “Hachi-ju ku!”

Kenma was _so close._ He could feel it inside. Kimi was laughing and went back to playing with the balls. Tetsuro had gotten closer, and still, neither one had noticed him. “Ku-ju! Ku-ju ichi, ku-ju ni, ku-ju san, ku-ju shi, ku-ju go, ku-ju roku, ku-ju shichi, ku-ju hachi, ku-ju ku,”. 99 balls now. “HYAKU!!!” yelled Kenma, adding the final ball. Now there were 100. He was glad to be finished

Kimi laughed again and Kenma could practically s _ee_ the happiness radiating off of his daughter. It filled Kenma’s chest with a large warmth. Tetsuro finally decided to make his presence known after he pressed **stop** on the video. 

“You did a great job with Kimi, Ken.” said Tetsuro. Kimi babbled some nonsense that resembled “oto-chan”, but only if you really paid attention. Kenma yelped, and nearly upended the bowl. Kimi giggled again, pushing the balls about.

“W-Were you here the whole time?” asked Kenma, heart hammering still.

“Yes,” said Tetsuro smugly. “You were amazing with Kimi, Ken. She really does love you.”

Kenma smiled and hugged his husband before Tetsuro grabbed Kimi’s towel and lifted the little girl out of the tub. “Let’s get you dressed, kitty,” he said. He pecked Kenma on the cheek.

The next day, Kenma’s phone was blowing up. Why? He didn’t know. He hadn’t posted anything on his YouTube channel yet, and neither had Bouncing Ball Corp. But it wasn’t that. It was all because Tetsuro had decided to share the video with the rest of their friends. Kenma blushed. Tetsuro smiled. And Kimi? Kimi simply blabbed baby nonsense.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this video of Yuki Kaji, Kenma’s seiyuu: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TTqw8OHnZC0
> 
> Thanks to Toboe1087 for beta reading!! :D


End file.
